


While We Work

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Violence, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian lets Jim watch him work. Stupid idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While We Work

"Sir?"

"Yes, Sebby?"

"Get the fuck off me."

The blonde was laying on the ground, gun firm against his shoulder and eye watching the sight from his target to pass by. Needless to say, Jim coming to work with him didn't turn out so well. The criminal was laying on top of him, mostly, lips pressed at the sniper's neck in the most god damn distracting way. The kind of way that makes him too tense to get a proper shot.

At least.. in his book. Proper shots were absolutely perfect, right between the eyes. With his employer like this, Sebastian figured he could only manage to get just a bit high or a bit low. Kill shot, sure, but that wasn't enough.

Groaning with annoyance, Sebastian tried to shift his weight so that the other would get off him, just for a moment. But alas, no avail. It seemed that James Moriarty was too damn comfortable to let Sebastian do his job. The job that the little bastard paid him to do.

Hands snaking over his sniper's eyes, Jim giggled. "I'll tell you when he comes into the room. Just pull the trigger and don't miss~!" His voice was stupidly sing-songed, as if this was all a game and didn't really matter. Which it probably was to the psychopath, but Sebastian really didn't enjoy that all that much. 

"Stop being a distraction. Get the fuck off me. Let me see, damn it."

"Make me!" Jim crooned, laughing like the evil bastard he was. "He's in the room, just past the bookshelf, Sebby.. one, two... shoot!"

Sebastian took the necessary breath and pulled the trigger, hands still over his eyes. He couldn't hear much of anything from across the way where his target had been, but judging by Jim's whoop of glee, he assumed he had done well.

As soon as Jim's hands lifted from Sebastian's eyes, the blonde couldn't help but smile at the blood splatter he had left. Good shot, from what he could see. Just a tad lower than he wanted, but good enough.

The job was done and Sebastian vowed he would never let Jim watch him work again.

**Author's Note:**

> http://quinngrey.tumblr.com/post/25172548099/jim-watching-seb-working-mormor  
> from a prompt on my tumblr.  
> feel free to send me prompts~


End file.
